I'll show you how to have fun
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Sam feels bored and calls Gabriel down. The Trickster has a great idea to kill his boredom, but if Sam is going to like this idea or not is another question... (Warning: Ticklefic!)


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>_

_This story was requested by a user on tumblr who wished for a Sam/Gabe tickle story and here it is :).  
>I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you like it as well :).<em>

_Please enjoy it._  
><em>And again i am so very sorry for grammerspelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;)<em>

**_I'll show you_** **_how to have fun_******

With an "Oof" Sam landed on the motel bed, a devious grinning Gabriel above him who cracked his knuckles, making the hunter underneath him giggle nervously.

"What's the matter Sammy?"

The words were followed by a poke to Sam's sides and the hunter yelped and jumped, giggling even more as the short tickling sensation crawled up his sides and into his brain.

"Gabe nohoho. That's not what I meant when I called you down here."

The Trickster's grin widened and he straddled Sam's legs.

"No? But you said you are bored? I am here to kill your boredom."

"By tickling me?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not? It's fun."

"Yeah for you maybe…"

"Oh Sammy~. Don't be such a spoilsport and take it like a man~," Gabriel teased as he grabbed the hunter's wrists and raised them above his head.

Sam giggled with anticipation and squirmed around under the angel.

He tried to free his hands from the smaller man, but he was too weak.

Gabriel may be smaller than him, but he was an archangel and so much stronger than he could ever be. There was no chance he would free himself and Gabriel needed only one hand to hold him down.

The Trickster's grin widened so much that his face started to hurt as he raised his hand, making tickling motions with his fingers and slowly, veeeeeery slowly, lowered his hand, targeting Sam's already quivering belly.

"I am going to get you Sammy~," he cooed in a sing-song voice and his hand went lower and lower and lower until…

"AHH! No Gabe! D-don't!"

Laughing the Archangel continued to dance his fingers teasingly over the shirt covered skin.

He had done this as often as he could when he was back in heaven and when Castiel was still a small little fledgling. He had loved to tease his little brother with some tickles here and there. He loved to remember the huge smile on Castiel's face, the sounds of his giggling and laughing…

He missed times like these. Times in which he could fool around with his brothers and make them laugh, like his big brothers had made him laugh all the time he had felt sad…

But those times were over now, leaving only pain, despair and death in its way…

He was torn out of his thoughts by a loud shriek coming from Sam and his grin was right back on his face as he looked down at the wildly laughing Winchester now. He looked at his fingers to see what made the human laugh so much and a soft chuckle left his lips.

"Looks like I have found one of Sammy's sweet spots, eh?"

His hand had wandered further upwards when he was caught in his thoughts and his fingers were wiggling right underneath his rib cage now. The human laughed and shrieked and bucked every time one of his fingers seemed to brush over an extra sensitive spot and Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment, only to focus his grace and held Sam's hands down with it. He used the now free hand to tease this one little spot on Sam's other side as well and the human almost hit the roof when he did so.

"What's wrong Sam? Too much for you?"

Frantic nodding was the only answer Gabriel got.

"Awww too bad~," he said in a teasing voice and he used his forefingers only to scratch over this one little spot, digging his nails deep into his shirt and every time he moved his fingers Sam jumped and shrieked.

"Gabe! NO! S-STOHOHOP!"

"Tickle, tickle Sammy~."

"I-I KIHIHIHILL YOU!"

"Watch your words Sam. I am an archangel after all and you don't want to anger me."

To give his words more emphasis, he grabbed his sides and massages him thumbs into this one little spot. And Sam screamed with laughter, legs kicking out behind Gabriel and within seconds his face took on a deep shade of red. When Sam was wheezing through his silent laughter he pulled his hands back. Humans needed to breathe after all and he wanted to give him a little break.

The grin never left the Tricksters face as he looked down at the hunter.

Sam's hair was a mess, his face was as red as a tomato and tears of mirth had gathered in the corners of his eyes. But the smile never left his lips and Gabriel's heart almost melted at this sight, because he felt like he was back in heaven…

"Awww don't cry Sammy," he teased and he used his thumbs to wipe the tears out of his eyes, but the moment he tried to do that Sam opened them and tried to bite him in one of his hands.

"Hey!"

Sam only grinned and Gabriel could see how hard he tried not to laugh at him.

"Oh you little…"

With only one snap of his fingers Gabriel send Sam into a tickle hell.

Suddenly there were invisible fingers and feathers all over his body and tickling him into the brink of insanity.

He screamed with laughter and bucked so much that Gabriel almost fell off of him.

There were fingers kneading his sides, poking and pinching his ribs, scratching in between them, fingers wiggling under his arms, all over his belly and feather brushing over his ears, his feet, behind his knees…hell _everywhere_ at once!

And Gabriel just sat there with this smug grin of his and crossed arms, watching how Sam had tossed his head back, pressing it deep into his pillow and how he got lost more and more in his deep and loud laughter.

It didn't take Gabriel too long until he had broken the Winchester and before his laughter went silent yet again. With another snap of his fingers he released Sam from his torture. Still with this broad grin on his lips he watched how Sam's body crashed back down onto the mattress. He was still laughing loudly, even after a whole minute and Gabriel started to worry about him.

"Sam?"

No answer, only laughter.

"Sammy? Are you alright?"

"T-tihihickles!" the human laughed.

"But I have stopped tickling you. Calm down."

The amusement was clearly heard in the archangel's voice and he couldn't help but poke the oversensitive tummy in front of him with his finger.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! NO MORE! NO MOHOHOHORE GABE!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down Sam. I won't tickle you anymore. At least if you are nice to me. I hope you've learned your lesson. Otherwise we have to repeat this whole procedure again…"

Sam's eyes widened and he shook his head no, still giggling wildly.

"What? No? No you haven't learned your lesson?"

An evil glint appeared in Gabriel's golden eyes and his grin widened.

He put his fingers against Sam's sides and walked them upwards ever so slowly.

The young hunter twitched and his giggling quickly turned into soft laughter yet again when the angel reached his ribs, playing them like a piano before moving further upwards until he reached his armpits.

"Pleahahahse Gabe nohohoh mohohohore."

"Begging won't help you Sammy. You are at my mercy and I decide when it is time to stop. You have been a sassy little human and what's happening to sassy little humans? They get punished~."

"Y-you have p-punished me enough! AH! No please! NOT THERE!"

Gabriel had stuck his forefingers into his sleeves and tickled the bare skin now, enjoying the different sounds of Sam's laughter. He squeaked when he used his nails, lightly scratching over the skin. He shrieked when he found a soft spot right underneath the armpit and stayed there for a while. Deep belly laughter was the response he got when he drilled his fingers into the center of his armpits. But this time he made sure to go easy on Sam. He wanted him to feel comfortable and he wanted that he had as much fun as he had.

While tickling Sam's armpits Gabriel lowered his head until he buried his face into his exposed belly. His shirt had ridden up due to all his squirming and the Trickster used this to his advantage now. The hunter jumped as the angel's beard stubble tickled his skin and he could feel how Gabriel's lips twisted into another grin.

"Cassie loved it when I did this to him. I wonder if you love it as well Sammy?"

And Sam arched his back when the first raspberry was blown.

A shriek of laughter escape him and he bend his knees up so much he hit Gabriel in the back with them as the archangel blew raspberry after raspberry on his belly. He had to stop after the fifth raspberry, because he was laughing way too much himself.

He pulled his hands back as well when he sat up straight again, watching how Sam was still giggling and how he wiped the tears out of his eyes with his shoulders.

"Well? Feels funny, eh Sammy?"

Sam nodded his head, still giggling cutely.

"Does this mean you want another one?"

"No Gabe. Come on. Please. That's enough."

"Awww you are no fun Sammy, but I do have to agree with you. You're only a human. Fine, I'll let you go…for now."

With a snap of his fingers Gabriel freed the hunter from is grace and get off of him at the same time. He watched how Sam ran his hands through his face, still smiling.

"That was so mean Gabe. Holding me down with your grace and torturing me like this…"

"Heh, next time I might give you the chance to fight back."

Sam glared playfully at him.

"Next time? Keep dreaming Gabe. Go get Castiel or Dean instead of me. I am pretty sure these two could use a smile as well."

"But I wanna see your smile Sammy~. Besides I made little Cassie smile more than enough in the past and I told him to make Dean smile a bit here and there. He knows what I mean. He had a good teacher after all."

Sam couldn't help but grin at the imagination.

His eyes wandered back to Gabriel's.

"And who was your teacher?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I would tell you this."

"Oho~. Does this mean the great and oh so mighty archangel Gabriel is a little ticklish?"

Gabriel blushed deeply as he realized the mistake he just made.

"I have never said I was ticklish!"

"But you said that you had a good teacher."

The grin on Sam's face made the angel blush even more if this was still possible and he quickly turned his head away from him.

"There is only one way to find out Gabe," he heard Sam say, but before the hunter could touch him he was gone with a flutter of his wings, leaving a laughing Sam back.

"You will never find out Sammy," the hunter could hear the voice of the Trickster angel inside his head and he laughed eve more at this.

Oh he would find out about this, if Gabriel wanted it or not.

He still had to get revenge for the mean tickle-torture he had received just a few minutes ago…

**_The End_**

**_(Or to be continued?)_**


End file.
